Ein Auszug im Tag eines Terroristen
by inu452isa
Summary: Mein Beitrag zur einer Challenge, die leider abgesagt wurde. Es geht um eine unterhaltung zwischen Irina& Kendall. Das alles ist nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Review, bitte!


Ein Auszug im Tag eines Terroristen…

Der Tag fing schon schlecht an, als Hans Wurst der Dritte (die Rechte Hand von Irina Derevko) seinen Boss wecken gehen wollten, war dies schon wach und starte wütend den Computer an. Hans Wurst der Dritte seufzte, da er wusste, was passiert war. Der Computer hatte sich höchst wahrscheinlich gestern Abend aufgehängt. Normalerweise keine Tragödie, aber es gab noch einen unbekannten Faktor von dem keiner – ganz besonders die CIA – was wusste.  
Alle dachten nämlich immer, dass Irina alle ihrer fiesen Pläne selbst entwickeln würde und sie ein höheres ziel verfolgte. Doch weit gefehlt. Sie raubte, tötete und folterte Leute nur wenn sie wirklich wütend war. Und richtig wütend wurde sie immer wenn der Computer abstürzte.  
Irina Derevko hatte gar keine Zeit um so richtig den Bösen zu spielen, da sie seit neun Jahren süchtig war. Und zwar nach: Mine Sweeper.  
Im letzten Monat war die neue Version: Mine Sweeper Deluxe raus gekommen. Die sich Irina natürlich sofort kaufte. Seit dem hatte tage- und nächtelang Computer gespielt.

Später um halb zehn am Frühstückstisch:

Hans Wurst der Dritte hatte Irina dazu überreden können ihr Frühstück aufzuessen –ein Knoppers- und ihre täglichen Finger-Yoga-Übungen zu machen. Nachdem sie mit denen fertig war, las sie etwas in einer Computerzeitschrift.  
Plötzlich stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus. „Es gibt eine neue Version!" Aufgeregt sprang sie durch das Wohnzimmer (wobei sie fünf Knoppers auf dem Boden schmiss und diese zertrampelte). In der Zwischenzeit konnte Hans Wurst der Dritte den Artikel lesen. „Ähm, Mrs. Derevko. Die CIA hat dieses Programm." „Oh." Sie hörte Gott sei Dank damit auf wie ein Bekloppter durch die Gegend zu springen. „Ich hab's!", rief sie und fing wieder an im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu springen. „Wir kontaktieren unseren CIA-Kontakt Supermann Anlauf 4. Ihr richtiger Name ist glaub ich: Clara Fall." Ihre Rechte Hand blickte sie begeistert an und sagte: „Gute Idee. Wir machen mit der CIA ein Deal…" „Nein.", meinte Irina schlicht. „Was nein?", fragte Hans Wurst zurück. „Ich will nicht, dass Jack oder Sydney Drogen zu sich nehmen." „Wer hat denn was von Drogen gesagt?"  
Als Hans Wurst der Dritte seinen Arbeitsgeber endlich davon überzeugt hatte und er die Erlaubnis bekam bei der CIA anzurufen, war er schon am Rande des Wahnsinns.  
Hans Wurst der Dritte telefoniert mit Kendall, der von der Idee begeistert war und Irinas Rechter Hand sagte, er solle seinem Boss sagen, dass sie Mine Sweeper Deluxe in 4D nur bekommt, wenn sie alle Sachen zurück geben würde, die sie von der Amerikanischen Regierung in ihrer Kleptomanie gestohlen hätte.  
Als Irina das hörte riss sie Hans Wurst dem Dritten den Hörer aus der Hand (wobei sie ihn fast mit dem Kabel erwürgte). Daraufhin folgte ein langer Streit zwischen Irina und Kendall.

Hier ist ein „kurzer" Auszug davon:

I:„Ich bin nicht krank."  
K:„Waren Sie schon einmal bei einem Psychologen?"  
I:„Ich bin nicht krank."  
K: „Ich kann Ihnen einen Guten empfehlen."  
I: „Ich bin nicht krank."  
K: „Das behaupten viele"  
I: „Ich bin nicht krank."  
K: „Das sagten Sie bereits."  
I: „Oh."

Schweigen

I: „ Was ist eigentlich diese Klempnerphobie?"  
K: „DAS wäre Angst vor Menschen, die Ihren Abfluss reinigen, auch Klempner genannt."  
I: „Vor denen habe ich keine Angst."  
K: „Hab ich ja auch nie gesagt."  
I: „Haben Sie doch. Und dann habe ich gesagt, …"  
K: „… dass sie nicht krank wären."  
I: „Haha! Also geben Sie es zu!"  
K: „Nein."  
I: „Und warum nicht?"  
K: „Weil ich gesagt habe, dass sie Kleptomanie hätten."  
I: „Verstehe. Also was ist das?"  
K: „Der Drang zum Stehlen."  
I: „Oh. So etwas habe ich?"  
K: „Weiß ich nicht. Deswegen wollte ich ja, dass sie zum Arzt gehen."  
I: „Gehört das zum Arzt gehen zum Deal?"  
K: „Würden Sie denn hingehen?"  
I: „Wenn ich dafür Mine Sweeper Deluxe in 4D spielen kann."  
K: „Also sagen Sie ja?  
I: „Muss ich wirklich alles zurückgeben?"  
K: „Ja, alles. Die Rambaldi Artefakte, die Skatkarten, die Bibel, …"  
I: „Ich habe keine Bibel geklaut. Ich glaube nicht an Gott."  
K: „Ich meine Ihr Operationshandbuch."  
I: „Ach sooo." Sie schlägt sich an den kopf.  
K: „Und dann geben Sie auch noch die Notizbücher und die Kugelschreiber zurück."  
I: „Welche Kugelschreiber?"  
K: „Na die, die Sie von uns geklaut haben."  
I: „Ich klaue keine Kugelschreiber."  
K: „Doch Sie haben 14 CIA Kugelschreiber in Ihrer Kleptomanie gestohlen."  
I: „Ich habe KEINE Angst vor Klempner."  
K: „Ich dacht, dass hatten wir bereits. Kleptomanie ist ein Fremdwort für jemand der immer stehlen muss."  
I: „Gut, ich werde es mir aufschreiben."  
K: „Womit?"  
I: „Na, mit einem Kugelschreiber natürlich."  
K: „Mit einem CIA Kugelschreiber?"  
I: „Nein, garantiert nicht."  
K: „Und warum nicht?"  
I: „Weil Ihre wunderbaren Kugelschreiber total dämlich sind. Die kann man nur 1, 2 Wochen benutzen und dann sind sie alle."  
K: „Also haben Sie unsere Kugelschreiber doch gestohlen!"  
I: „Ja, und?"  
K: „ Nichts ja, und! Sie sind ein Fabulant!"  
I: „Ich bin kein Fabulant."  
K: „Wissen Sie überhaupt was das ist?"  
I: „Nein."  
K: „Fabulant kommt aus dem lateinischen."  
I: „Und was ist ein Kabulant?"  
K: „FABULANT!"  
I: „Ist ja gut. Sie brauchen nicht so zu schreien."  
K: „Fabulant ist ein anderes Wort für Lügner."  
I: „Das weiß ich auch."  
K: „Ach ja? Und woher? Eben haben Sie es ja noch nicht gewusst."  
I: „Meine Rechte Hand Hans Wurst der Dritte hat es mir gesagt."  
K: „Hat Ihr Hans Wurst ein Fremdwörterlexikon gegessen?"  
I: „Nein, er hat es noch in der Hand. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Hunger hat. Wir haben eben erst gefrühstückt."  
K: „Was ist jetzt mit den Kugelschreibern?"  
I: „Hab ich weggeworfen."  
K: „ Ich will einen Ersatz dafür."  
I: „Krieg ich dann mein Mine Sweeper Deluxe in 4D?"  
K: „Wenn ich 14 neue Kugelschreiber kriege."  
I: „Sie kriegen welche von der IFP."  
K: „Wofür steht das eigentlich?"  
I: „Na für Irina For Präsident."  
K: „Gut, ich schicke Ihnen das Spiel."  
I: „Gut. Und ich Ihnen das geklaute Zeug."  
K: „Und Sie gehen zum Arzt."  
I: „Können Sie mir einen guten empfehlen?"  
K: „Ja."  
I: „Und wo finde ich den?"  
K: „Ich gebe Ihnen die Adresse mit dem Spiel mit."  
I: „Gut meine Adresse ist…"

Und die Moral aus der Geschicht:  
Kugelschreiber von der Regierung schreiben nicht


End file.
